Michael Hussey
| birth_place = Mount Lawley, Western Australia, Australia | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | international = true | role = Batsman | family = DJ Hussey (brother) | testdebutdate = 3 November | testdebutyear = 2005 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 393 | lasttestdate = 2–6 January | lasttestyear = 2013 | lasttestagainst = Sri Lanka | odidebutdate = 1 February | odidebutyear = 2004 | odidebutagainst = India | odicap = 150 | lastodidate = 25 August | lastodiyear = 2012 | lastodiagainst = Afghanistan | odishirt = 48 | club1 = Western Australia | year1 = 1994 – | clubnumber1 = 2 | club2 = Northamptonshire | year2 = 2001–2003 | club3 = Gloucestershire | year3 = 2004 | club4 = Durham | year4 = 2005 | club5 = Chennai Super Kings | year5 = 2008 – present | clubnumber5 = 48 | club6 = Perth Scorchers | year6 = 2011 – present | clubnumber6 = | deliveries = balls | columns = 4 | column1 = Tests | matches1 = 79 | runs1 = 6,235 | bat avg1 = 51.52 | 100s/50s1 = 19/29 | top score1 = 195 | deliveries1 = 588 | wickets1 = 7 | bowl avg1 = 43.71 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/0 | catches/stumpings1 = 85/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 185 | runs2 = 5,442 | bat avg2 = 48.15 | 100s/50s2 = 3/39 | top score2 = 109* | deliveries2 = 240 | wickets2 = 2 | bowl avg2 = 117.50 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 1/22 | catches/stumpings2 = 105/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 268 | runs3 = 22,448 | bat avg3 = 52.44 | 100s/50s3 = 61/101 | top score3 = 331* | deliveries3 = 2,052 | wickets3 = 27 | bowl avg3 = 40.48 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 3/34 | catches/stumpings3 = 299/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 378 | runs4 = 12,088 | bat avg4 = 44.31 | 100s/50s4 = 12/90 | top score4 = 123 | deliveries4 = 786 | wickets4 = 20 | bowl avg4 = 41.45 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 3/52 | catches/stumpings4 = 198/– | date = 25 August | year = 2012 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/australia/content/player/5939.html Cricinfo }} Michael Edward Killeen Hussey (born 27 May 1975) also known as Mike Hussey is a former Australian Test cricketer, a left-handed specialist batsman. Hussey is also widely known by his nickname Mr Cricket. Hussey was a relative latecomer to both the one-day international and Test Australian teams, debuting at 28 and 30 years of age in the respective formats, with 15,313 first-class runs before making his Test debut. However, he has had a highly successful international career, being the top-ranked ODI batsman in the world in 2006. He plays first-class cricket as vice-captain of the Western Warriors in Australia and has played for three counties in England. He also plays in the Indian Premier League for the Chennai Super Kings, although he opted out of the 2009 season. He was retained by Chennai Super Kings in the 2011–2012 season of Indian Premier League for $425,000 at auctions held in January 2011. Michael Hussey announced his retirement from international cricket on 29 December 2012, motivated by the desire to spend more time with his family. His last international Test appearance was the third Test against Sri Lanka at the SCG, in January 2013. Category:Australian cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1975 birthsCategory:Living people